


Help Me Realize

by forgetforgotten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Requited Love, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetforgotten/pseuds/forgetforgotten
Summary: Lena and Kara have been circling around each other since they met, both oblivious to their requited feelings. Alex and Maggie have taken things into their own hands to get them to open their eyes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Help Me Realize

**Author's Note:**

> I always avoid writing songs or poems in fics bc it makes me cringe but I couldn't get myself to write around it. I brought mon-el and james into the story just so I could give them the short end of the stick. also if you don't think unexpendable is a word, I'm with you but lets just ignore it.

Lena's heart felt heavy and light simultaneously, like your stomach when you go over a hill crest fast in a car. Like her heart is falling out of the sky, waiting to swoop up and fly away. Her best friend had that effect on her.

She rolled her eyes playfully as Kara excitedly acted out some charade to Alex and Maggie. Movie night took a turn when an abnormally fidgety Kara suggested they play charades before putting on the next movie. 

After another few gestures of putting the back of her hand to her forehead and what seems to be throwing a ball, Maggie guesses correctly with Fever Pitch. 

Kara come to resume her spot next to Lena. Before they had their sides pressed together with overlapping legs. Upon Kara’s return, Lena is enveloped in arms pulled to rest between her best friends legs. Lena feels her face turn pink but can’t find herself to mind until she catches Alex and Maggie’s shared smirk.

Thankfully they let it be as Alex gets up to act out her turn.

Just as Kara gets it right, she hears a few sirens in the city. Her blinding smile is replaced with an apologetic one, she squeezes Lena, “sorry everyone, sounds like something is going on.” The heroine then goes to speed change into her supersuit. Not a second later, she’s back, “Lena, text me when you get home. Alex, I’ll call if I need you. Maggie, ” Then she’s out the window and flying through the city.

Alex first turns to Maggie, “so now that Kara is gone should we do part 2?”

Maggie grins wide, “yup.” Both women nod to each other then turn to look at Lena. And suddenly Lena wishes she could just as easily go out the window with the look she’s getting.

Maggie goes to get them all another drink, figuring that might be the best shot at signaling to Lena that this isn’t a confrontation or anything, just friends talking. 

The quiet is putting Lena on edge, “why does this suddenly feel like an intervention?”

Alex laughs and Maggie smiles as she hands Lena her glass of wine. “Interventions are usually hostile, consider this more of an exploration of the facts,” Alex says, pleased with her wording.

The confirmation this is nothing ‘hostile’ is settling, though the CEO is undoubtedly unsure of what is going on. “An exploration of the facts,” she repeats slowly.

Maggie chimes in, “we just think you could use some outside input on some things.”

Lena finds herself echoing again, “input on somethings?”

The couple looks at each other, then Alex looks to Lena, summoning all the gentleness she possesses, “on Kara, we think an outside perspective could be of use.”

The youngest woman takes a long drink of her wine, then clears her throat. “And what is it you want to give me your view on?”

The detective speaks up this time, “that Kara has just as much feeling for you as you do her. We were going to let you two figure it out but,” she trails off.

“But you two are as dense as two people in love with each other can be,” Alex finishes resolutely. She sees the debate in Lena’s mind project in her eyes, to deny and lie or just let this happen. It’s like approaching a frightened animal, Alex thinks. “Just hear us out, please?”

The youngest Luthor downs the rest of her wine, looks at the other two women. “Fine, but I’m getting into your whiskey.” She retreats to the kitchen to pour herself four fingers of Alex’s stash. She takes a gulp and a few breaths to settle herself, then walks back into the living room. She reminds herself to keep her walls down, they’re not needed here.

Lena situates herself back on the couch, where Kara was sitting. She thinks it’s silly to be comforted by her lingering warmth but Kara makes her feel and do a lot of silly things. The dark haired woman looked up and signaled for the couple to go on.

“We’ll start from the beginning. Remember when Kara came to interview you with Clark? Kara called me and talked about what a ‘force of good’ you are. The day you met.”

Lena laughs, “yes, Kara has been a big supporter of me.”

“You know she’s not just a big supporter, she’s far and beyond your biggest and best fan,” Maggie feels the need to say what they all know. Lena nods. “Your fortune would double if you had a dollar every time she defended you.”

Alex continues the argument, “And she defends you to everyone, not just people she would feel comfortable challenging on any other issue but everyone. Do you know she made the mayor stand down on putting increased surveillance on L-Corp?”

  
Lena was shocked at hearing that. “I was unaware that was something the mayor wanted to do, let alone that Kara prevented it.”

“She also threatened to throw me from the atmosphere if I try to arrest you again, especially without speaking to her.” Maggie chuckled then continued, “and she even said she doesn’t care that I’m her sister’s soulmate. She has since amended that but I’m not totally sold.”

All three of them get a laugh from that. “She has absolutely threatened more than just Maggie with that on your behalf. James, Mon- El, while they were dating. I’m sure Kara left out the fact that the fight that lead to her and Mon- El breaking up was over you.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. “That can’t be true.”

“Oh it most certainly is, he tried telling her that you are a bad influence on her and it was a match to gasoline after that,” Alex says, almost sounding proud of her sister.

Maggie chimes in, “Wait, didn’t she break up with James after he tried to get the DEO to break into her offices?”

The memory dawns on Alex, “oh I totally forgot how they ended,” she turns to Lena, “so in the year and a half you two have known each other, she’s broken up with both of her boyfriends because they didn’t trust you.”

The Luthor drinks her whiskey, nervous at feeling as if the two women are just getting started. But also the quell the fluttering in her chest at Kara defending her against her own partners. 

Maggie notes the next point, “don’t even get us started on how she looks at you. Well, it’s how you look at her but somehow even more sickening.”

Alex nods, “Lena, I’ve known Kara since she’s been on Earth. I literally watched her discover a planet foreign to her, yet she still looks at you with more awe and appreciation.” Lena sat stunned at that, she imagined landing on a new planet and couldn’t imagine much being beyond that. Then she thinks Kara would probably be beyond that to her too. 

“Let’s not forget how she flies all around to get you all your things whenever you need a boost or when she is just plain thinking about you,” the detective points out. 

Lena is well aware of this one, she’s tried to tell Kara to stop many times but she always insists on continuing. “I enjoy the flight Lena, plus, Dublin has the most beautiful sunrises.” She remember that because the superhero then offered to fly her there to see it herself one day, causing Lena to blush imagining being in her embrace for the flight. “She does often surprise me with gifts from abroad.”

The older Danvers nods, “I called her one day and she nonchalantly told me she was at your old boarding school to get a meal you apparently said you had been craving.” Lena sucked in her breath at that, she knew it wasn’t just her being sick that made that taste just like her high shook days. That one felt more personal than the rest, of course Kara wouldn’t bother trying to find a substitute if the original is an option. 

Maggie adds another bullet to the growing list, “let’s not forget that she has been doing morning and night rounds of your office and home to ensure your safe. Even after giving you the watch.” Maggie gets more excited “and the watch! You are the only person she has given anything like that to. None of her boyfriends have had one, Alex doesn’t have one.”

“And on that point, Kara told you her secret, what, like three months into knowing you? The only other person she has told was Winn and that was after a few years.” Lena had spent some time pondering that, but when she asked, Kara just shrugged and said with her penchant for being a target, she felt safer with her knowing.

It’s getting to be a lot. The evidence is there and it is convincing, but she still isn’t convinced. There is something in her that is completely convinced Kara is just her best friend. “I hear you guys, I do, but I can’t believe it.”

Alex huffs, looks to Maggie then seems to make a decision on something. In the meantime, Maggie gives Lena a soft look, “I know this is daunting, a romance between best friends is usually slow on the uptick then a thunderstorm of feelings and scary new boundaries. But you know your relationship better than anyone, you feel it don’t you?”

She doesn’t ask what ‘it’ is, she knows. “I keep convincing myself it’s a projection of my own feelings.”

Maggie smiles, “she’s done the same thing.”

Lena’s heart starts to pound faster, “really,” she breathes out. 

Alex walks in, “Really Lena, we already gave this talk to her but she also can’t bring herself to believe it.”

She shakes her head, “No, sh- she can’t feel the same.” 

Alex smiles and brings Kara’s phone to her own face, typing a code in, “I think I have something that might convince you.”

Just as Alex opens her mouth to read from the phone, Kara climbs through the window. All three women turn to see her, “convince Lena of what? Why do you have my phone?”

The couple looks to each other, standing as Alex says, “well, you two have some things to discuss, we’ll be heading out, text us later,” the last part said to both of them, to Lena’s slight surprise.

When the phone is handed off to Kara she sees what Alex was about to read. Her eyes bulge out of her head. “Wha- Uh. What were you guys talking about?”

Lena and Kara lock eyes, both feel as if their hearts are on display from their faces alone, yet neither of them can begin to guess what the other is thinking. Kara wants to know what her sister was telling Lena and Lena wants to know what Alex was going to read.

“Apparently they gave you a similar talk that you weren’t very receptive to,” Lena says evenly, though her nerves have never been so shaken. They’re on a precipice.

“Oh.” Kara pauses. “Oh. So, um, so what did they say to you?” She looks nervous, but now that Kara is in front of her, she does see it, she does feel it. She decided right then that she’s taking the leap. If she falls or flies, she’s doing it. 

Lena stands, happy she didn’t have a chance to drink too much, and takes a few slow steps to Kara, still a few feet away. “Well they told me they have reason to believe our feelings for one another are matched.”

Kara doesn’t seem to know what to do with that, her mouth opening and closing, eyebrows furrowed. Lena forges on, “they took it upon themselves to present some facts to me from another perspective. Like how you've put me above a few of your exes, thwarted the mayor’s desire to put me under surveillance.” Kara looks less terrified now, her normal expression around Lena takes over and she sees it now for what it is, adoration, and yeah, maybe even love.

“I’m curious what list of things they come up with to convince you your feelings are returned, I’m sure I can guess a few. But I’m more curious to know what this allegedly convincing proof is.”

A smile graces Kara’s lips, “it is pretty damming.” She opens her phone, looking up shyly to Lena. “I occasionally dabble in poetry, Alex found this one day and hasn’t dropped this whole topic since.”

The moment I saw her  
I felt the world shift  
My feelings didn’t occur  
Until I felt my heart drift  
She pulled me in like gravity  
Holding all the world's good  
She fights the world’s depravity  
Up to her family she stood  
Her purpose is commendable  
She is my personal heroine  
My love for her is unexpendable  
And all else pales in comparison

Kara raises her head to look at Lena only to see Lena quickly moving towards her then- oh. Oh Lena is kissing her. Everything is buzzing and tingling, her world narrowed down to nothing but Lena.

And Lena, poor Lena, isn’t sure she’ll survive the next few minutes. Her heart is beating erratically, she can feel it thrumming in her ears and fingers as Kara pulls her into her. 

As they separate, both of them find themselves thinking they’re grateful for Alex and Maggie for getting them here. “Kara Danvers, your way with words continues to render me speechless and I am hopelessly in love with you.” Lena blushes a bit at her own words, she thinks she sounds a bit cheesy but then Kara is positively beaming.

“Lena Luthor, I have been falling for you since I met you. I love you so deeply and I have plenty more poems to share if you liked that one.” She kissed Lena again, slow and lingering. “Go on a date with me this weekend?” 

Lena deepens the kiss before breaking it off again to answer, “yes, yes. I’ll go on all the dates with you.” The new couple cuddles up on the couch, Kara reading her more poetry, enjoying Lena’s bashfulness and blushing.

* * *

The poem is read again two years later on their wedding day. Lena has heard and read it many times by then but hearing it here, on their wedding day while declaring their love and commitment to one another. At the end of Lena reading her vows, she turns to Maggie and Alex, behind Lena and Kara respectively, “and thank you two for giving us a push, if left to our own devices we might have gone on a date by now.” The small gathering of friends laughs, knowing all too well how true that is. Lena looks to her wife, sees her eyes crinkled as she laughs and thinks, not for the first nor last time, how damn grateful she is for the weird and happy alien who graces her presence.

Kara looks over and thinks the same of her wife, of all the places she could’ve ended up, she wants nothing but to be here with her insanely brilliant, beautiful as hell, scientist, CEO wife


End file.
